


The Truth

by Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Lifting Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, cockles love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel/pseuds/Turn_Into_Earth_Castiel
Summary: During the filming of season 15, Misha and Jensen are navigating their relationship while coming to terms with the network's decision about their characters.This story highlights the key moments of the season, and what happened behind the scenes of episodes 3,9,18 and more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> this story was born out of pain, in an attempt to provide some comfort and validation to people who are hurting over what happened. And also, lots of cockles smut, because why not.  
> Needless to say, this is all pure fiction (wink wink) and I don't own Jensen or Misha in anyway (I wish)  
> Also, in this story, Jensen and Misha are single & monogamous. Dee and Vicky aren't in their lives (as much as I love them)
> 
> I love you all, you are valid, you are seen, you are heard.  
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any typos.  
> enjoy!

"The plan changed, Dean. Something went wrong. You know this. Something always goes wrong."  
"Yeah, why does that something always seem to be you?"

Jensen is standing there, being Dean Winchester, looking right into Misha's eyes as he pours out all of Dean's anger into that painful break up scene. 

He can actually feel Misha's pain, when he should only think of Cas. But the lines between them have been blurred for so long, it doesn’t really matter anymore.  
The scene ends and Jensen relaxes a bit, trying to let the tension slip out of his system. 

The crew congratulates him for a job well done, and he goes to his trailer; His heart feels kinda heavy, having emotional whiplash from the intense and sad Dean and Cas moment.  
As he walks to his trailer, he starts contemplating this season. 

He knows about Cas' love declaration in episode 18. 

That was one of the first things they pitched him when season 15 was starting to form shape. 

He was thrilled for Misha, getting his epic final ending, professing his love for Dean. How fitting is that? Jensen smiled to himself, remembering that day and how proud he was for his boyfriend.

But he didn't fully realize how season 15 was gonna put such a spotlight over the Dean Cas relationship.  
Shooting those first 3 episodes where Dean treats Cas like crap, ending with that break up… that made Jensen feel so bad. 

He knew the story has a point, and they're gonna get a big make up episode mid-season. But his head space right now was all about Misha's hurt face and sad eyes as he walked away from him, up those stairs and out of his...Dean's, life. 

And the thought of Misha walking away from his life was unbearable.  
They've been together for 3 years now, and even though they weren't out to anyone but Jared and Gen, it was perfect and theirs, and he's never been happier. The idea of ever losing what they have, and getting a glimpse to it on camera today, made him feel terrified.

By the time he opens his trailer door, Jensen is almost trembling with nasty thoughts of losing his other half…  
But of course, Misha knows him better than anyone else on earth, and he's already sitting right there on Jensen's couch, waiting for him.

Jensen's eyes grow a little wide with surprise, but he immediately smiles with relief, closing and locking the door behind him.  
He lets out the breath he's been holding, and Misha smiles at him.

"You ok?" Misha gestures him to come sit next to him, and Jensen couldn’t go faster. 

He sits down next to Misha, who doesn’t wait even a second before engulfing him in his strong arms. Jensen lets himself be taken into Misha's embrace, hugging back, nuzzling his nose in Misha's neck, breathing him in. 

They sit like that for a moment, just taking each other in.

"You did so good today, Jen" Misha praises him. 

Jensen huffs a bit and pulls back to look at him, feeling calmer now, nerves more in checked.

"You think so? I felt like my mind was going everywhere. Couldn’t focus" 

"Stop it. You were incredible as always." 

Misha hates how Jensen is so unsure of his skills, even after years of a successful acting career.

"What was on your mind?" Misha tried poking into Jensen's head, when Jensen still seems a little troubled, biting his lip. 

Misha carefully releases his bottom lip with his thumb, giving Jensen a knowing look.

"Just thinking about you. Looking at me like that… Mish…" 

Misha knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't go there. It's not real, it's not us." 

"It could be."

"Of course it could. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? but it's not who we are today. ok?" Misha tried his best to reassure him.  
Things have been good between them lately. Really good, in fact. 

They still have 2 separate apartments, because no one on set knows about them, but they spend practically every moment off set together.  
Misha wanted to talk to Jensen about coming out to the crew, stop all this hiding, which at this point is probably pointless. After 3 years it's pretty obvious what's going on, but Jensen was having a hard time about it, and Misha never pushed. 

"Ok. You're right." Jensen smiles weakly and finally, he feels really good about things and he's ready to shift the focus to his co-star,

"You did so good, Mish. You're such a pro" Jensen winked, making Misha blush just as always.

Jensen loves that blush.

"Thank you." Misha began caressing Jensen's arm lightly, grazing his fingers over his golden skin, all the way down to his palm, then taking his hand in his, and lifting it up to his mouth, laying gentle kisses in the middle of Jensen's palm, turning it over and doing the same over the back of his hand.

"Feeling better?" 

"Definitely." Jensen's voice was lower, kinda like Dean's voice. Misha smirked at him.

"Do you have more scenes to shoot today?" he asked and raised his brow.

"I have an hour break and then a meeting with Bob and the producers."

"Hmm…" 

Jensen was about to open his mouth and say something when Misha cut him off.

"Take off your clothes. All of them, now" he said in a commanding voice, no trace of humor left in him. 

That tone sent Jensen's dick a wake up call, springing him right up to life.

He stood up in front of Misha, who was sitting comfortably and watching him. 

Jensen started with his shirts, all of Dean Winchester's many layers of cotton and flannel. After taking off his boots and socks, he pulled his jeans along with his underwear in one fast movement. 

He was standing there, completely naked, no shame, only pure arousal. 

Misha gave him a once over and Jensen smiled to himself. He loved making Misha happy.

Misha reached behind him, taking one of the couch cushions and placing it on the floor in front of him.

"On your knees" Misha said in a commanding but warm tone. 

Jensen got down on his knees, looking up at Misha for further instructions. 

He knew they can't really fuck in the trailer, people will hear them, and that's just not a good idea. This will have to be quick. 

Misha reached for his pants, unbuckling his belt and opening the zipper. He gestured to Jensen with his eyes, to take it from there.

Jensen smiled and took the charge, pulling down Misha's pants and underwear a little lower and allowing his dick to spring free. He was already half hard and Jensen licked his lips as he put his hands on Misha's jeans covered thighs. 

Before he could take him in his mouth, he felt a light slap hit his wrist. 

He looked up, confused.

"No hands" Misha just said.

"I can't touch you?" Jensen said in such a pained voice. But Misha wasn’t' having that.

"You can. With your mouth only. Hands behind your back, sweetheart." 

Jensen blushed, as he always does, hearing that nickname, and reluctantly obeyed, bringing both his hands behind his back, clasped together. 

He didn’t waste another moment before diving in, putting Misha's dick in his mouth, sucking gently and humming with pleasure around it. He sucked the head for a few moments, swirling his tongue around it, feeling it pulse inside him. 

Misha shifted a bit to get a better angle, but only when Jensen let his dick slide out of his mouth with a wet pop sound, he finally let a little moan slip out. 

Jensen smirked to himself and lowered his head again, this time focusing on his balls, licking them gently, getting them wet and hearing Misha moan some more now, as he put them in his mouth and sucked lightly at the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, Jen…" 

Jensen just moaned in response, feeling so turned on even when he wasn't being touched at all.

Jensen began licking around Misha's thick shaft, up his length and all the way to the head, licking over his slit, and then taking him in again. 

He let his jaw go slack and let Misha's dick slide inside him even further than before. He knew he can deep throat him, but he didn't usually do it in that position. Still, he began sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down, until his nose was buried in Misha's pubes, his dick all the way down Jensen's throat. 

Misha growled and grabbed Jensen hard by the hair, pulling and pushing Jensen down. Jensen breathed through his nose and kept his tongue flat on Misha's dick, tasting and enjoying the sensations. 

After a moment he felt Misha starting to move, not being able to control himself anymore. Misha was thrusting up into his mouth, while holding his head and tugging his hair. It was bound to leave his scalp itching, and Jensen just loved that feelings. 

He moaned around Misha's dick, letting him face fuck him just the way they both love it. 

Jensen was thankful for Misha's hand holding the back of his head, because he was starting to lose his stability with his hands behind his back. His dick was so hard he was dripping precome. 

At this point Jensen's upper body was all but plastered over Misha's lap, letting Misha hold him as he slides in and out, making saliva and precome slide out of the corners of his mouth. 

Jensen was feeling blissed; nothing could ever be as good at getting lost in this man he loves so deeply, letting him dominate him in any way he liked. he was moaning and groaning just as much as Misha, as he heard his deep voice as if from far away.

"Touch yourself" Misha's voice was thick with need.

Jensen released his arms and reached around to grab his own rock hard cock in hand, growling as the sensitive skin finally got the touch it was craving. Jensen looked up and stared into Misha's blue eyes, through his long lashes. 

Another few long thrusts and Misha was bursting with spurts of come down Jensen's throat, in loud groans. His hold on Jensen's head got weaker but he was still holding him, thrusting lazily into his mouth, as Jensen found his own release and came in his hand. 

They rode out their orgasms for a few moments until Jensen's body began trembling from exertion and that's when Misha slid out of his mouth and lifted him up from the floor.

"Come here" Misha said as he pulled Jensen on top of him, making him straddle his lap as they both catch their breaths. 

Jensen immediately hugged Misha, wrapping himself around him, all arms and legs like an octopus. Misha smiled fondly and tightened his hold, kissing the side of his head, and lifting his chin to kiss his perfect mouth, lips swollen and wet. 

Jensen pushed his tongue into Misha's mouth, and they just sat there kissing for a few moments, until Jensen was halfway asleep and just rested his head on Misha's chest.

"mmm… feels so nice" Jensen purred.

"You were so good, baby" Misha knew how much Jensen loved the praise. And he loved giving it.

"Can I sleep on you for a little while?" Jensen asked, yawning and making Misha laugh. Jensen always drifted off after sex, no matter what. He reached over to the can of apple juice  
on the table and opened it, letting Jensen drink it all.

"You have a few minutes before you need to make yourself presentable for your meeting. What's it about anyway?" 

"I don't know. Bob just said he wants to run some things by me." Jensen didn't really care at the moment, he was only thinking of after the meeting; when he can go back to Misha's place and relax together.

"Ok. You can close your eyes, I'll wake you up when you need to go" Misha stroked his hair in soothing motions with one hand, while holding his ass gently in the other, as Jensen was already starting to snore lightly.

***

It was later that evening when Misha was cooking dinner for him and Jensen. He was making meatball pasta, and since they both had the day off tomorrow, he decided to go all out and set a fancy table with candles and red wine, dimmed lights and everything. He knew Jensen was probably exhausted from a long day of work and he wanted nothing more than to make him feel taken care of.

Just as the food was ready and he closed the lid on the sauce pan, he heard the door open and keys dropped in a vase. 

"What smells so good?" Jensen called as he went into the kitchen, leaning on the counter and enjoying seeing Misha in his cooking mode. Misha finished washing and drying his hands and turned around to smile broadly.

"Hey honey. I made you dinner."

Jensen was smiling, but the usual spark in his eyes was missing, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"what'd ya make?" Jensen asked as he tried approaching the stove to take a peek. Misha shoved him away playfully and held his wrists together.

"You'll see… but first, where is my kiss?" Misha raised his eyebrow, as if to remind Jensen that some things are more important than food.

Jensen's cheeks reddened just a bit as he freed his hands from Misha's grab, placed them around his hips and dipped in for a long thorough kiss. He pushed his tongue into Misha's mouth, enjoying the feel of his lips, sucking Misha's tongue so erotically it got both of them half hard. 

Misha was holding Jensen's arms, giving him light long strokes, but keeping his body away. If he pressed up against his man right now, dinner will be forgotten and ruined and that's just a shame after all his hard work.

He tried pulling away a few times, but each time Jensen only seemed to grip him harder, trying to press himself against Misha's body, cupping his ass cheeks tightly and moaning.  
But Misha could feel more desperation than horniness and after the third time he tried to pull away with no success, he used a little more force and broke off the kiss, placing both his hands on Jensen's shoulders in a firm grip, to get his attention. 

Jensen was panting but let go of Misha's ass. He looked at Misha with an agonized look and that's when Misha was certain that something isn’t right.

"Jen, what's up?" 

"You mean, besides me?" Jensen huffed a laugh, but Misha gave him his 'don't bullshit me' look and he sighed.

"Yeah..We need to talk"

Misha's heart dropped. That's never a good thing to hear.  
But he tried his best to look casual as he nodded and lead Jensen into the living room couch, where they set next to each other. Misha was sitting crossed legs facing Jensen, while Jensen had one leg on the floor and one folded on the couch, facing Misha halfway.

"What's going on?" Misha took a deep breath as he prepared himself. For what? He had no idea.

"It's about the meeting I had today with Jared and Bob and the producers." Jensen looked like he was still thinking about it, trapped in his own thoughts.

"Ok..?" Misha said after a moment of silence.

"They pitched us the finale idea." Jensen was biting his lip. 

Misha wasn't sure if Jensen was more angry or just holding back tears, but he kept quiet as Jensen worked himself through it.  
Eventually Jensen looked up and into Misha's blue eyes. 

Misha saw… pain.

"Mish, I'm so… I don't know…" 

Misha's heart was breaking and he still had no clue what's going on, but it had Jensen the most upset he's ever seen him.

"Jen, tell me. Relax and just tell me. What did they say?"

A long silence. And then…

"They.. they're going to kill Dean" he said in a pained voice, his jaw tight. He was trying so hard not to break down.

"They're going to kill Dean on a simple hunt, and have Sam grow old with his family while Dean is waiting for him in heaven."

Misha winced at the news, but kept silent. 

He knew Jensen wanted Dean to live. Especially in the last couple of years, after so many years of crap his character had to suffer, Jensen was confident about the right way to end things – he wanted Dean to get a happy ending and live his life peacefully.

Misha took his hand and started caressing Jensen, trying to ground him a little bit.

"What did you tell them?" 

"I told them it doesn’t sit right with me. They saw how upset I was. I-I couldn't lie."

"I know, baby. You've never been good in hiding what you think. So are they going to make changes? What now?" 

Jensen laughed bitterly.

"Mish, they told me it is what it is, and I can take it or leave it."

Misha was shocked. How could they? He was so mad. But he didn't want to upset Jensen any further than he already was.

"So there's nothing to be done?"

"Doesn't seem like it. And there's more.." Jensen added. 

More? What could be worst than this?

"More?" 

Jensen's lips were trembling as he looked at Misha's face, and down, and back at Misha. He was so nervus, so upset, Misha was almost scared for him. He looked like on the verge of a breakdown, and no one could blame him. He played Dean Winchester for 15 years. 

It was a part of who he is. 

"It's Cas…" Jensen starts but his voice breaks and a soft sob comes out instead. Misha is startled. He and Jensen have been together for 3 years, and never has he seen him this way. 

Misha came even closer and put both hands on Jensen, cradling his face.

"What is it?" Misha didn't even care about Cas at that point, only the broken man in his arms.

"After the confession in episode 18, Dean won't answer Cas...nothing... And Dean won't ever mention it again. He won't try and bring Cas back, and he'll never talk about the love confession. Dean dies, without ever meeting Cas again, or even telling Sam or anyone that… that he loved him back."  
And then Jensen started crying. 

Misha took him into his arms and held him as he cried. He was shushing him and stroking his back. 

"Sweetheart… I'm so sorry." He said as they both held each other tight and cried. 

Misha was sorry. Sorry for what they are about to do to Dean, to Jensen, to the fans, to the story they built for 15 years. The pain is immense, and Misha hoped there was still a way to save things and make this right.

Eventually they got up and washed their faces, and sat down to have their romantic dinner, with the sound of Coldplay in the background as they ate in relatively silence.

'I don't want to be a soldier  
Who the captain of some sinking ship  
Would stow  
Far below  
So if you love me  
Why'd you let me go?'

***

Robert Berens was sitting in a huge conference room, all alone.  
He was going over the script they're about to shoot today. His script for episode 9, The Trap. How he looked forward to that episode… he smiled at himself, looking at the words. Looking at Dean's feelings spilling out of him, finally.

He spent a very long time thinking about how to go about writing this episode. 

He knew how important it was to the story as a whole; This was a turning point.

Only no one will ever really know, not until episode 18 finally airs and all the pieces of the puzzles will fall into place.

When Bobo wrote episode 18, it was made very clear to him, Dean does not get to reciprocate Cas's feelings out loud. This confession, however great and groundbreaking it is, will go down in history as part of 'kill the gays' trope, which he was very familiar with, sadly.

Dean never getting to confess his love, was not sitting right with him. 

But everything he tried to say to change things, fell on deaf ears, and he had no choice but to give up and work with what he got.  
And what he got, was The Trap. 

He could work with that. 

He could insert there everything he wished for Dean to say in Despair.

He read the lines again…  
"Cas, I hope you can hear me. I hope you can hear me"  
That line had no place in there. 

He laughed at how Bob never even noticed it was an odd line. Repeating itself three times, no less.  
Because why on earth, would Dean be so unsure whether Cas can hear him or not? Cas is an angel and has his ears on, he always hears prayers, especially Dean's, and this time was no different. 

And still, Dean was begging him to hear him. 

Bobo smiled. This was Dean begging Cas in Despair to hear him. 

This was Bobo's way to tell someone (the universe? The fans? Maybe just himself) that Dean was trying to speak up. 

Dean was craving to be heard by Cas. 

Bobo wanted it known, that Dean wasn't gonna be silenced like that, as much as it was up to him. So he put that line in, three times, and in his mind, he felt like he was reaching out into episode 18 and giving Cas the words he deserved to hear back from Dean.  
It was the best he could do.

Because the story called for it; Because that's what was built for 12 years; And because he was mad angry with the network for what they did.  
So even if no one will ever know, or make the connection, Bobo knew the truth.

And later that week, when they finally shot the apology scene in purgatory, and Bobo went over the takes, very carefully studying Jensen's facial expressions, he couldn’t ignore a small huff of breath, that sounded a lot like "I love you". 

He texted Jensen immediately.

"looking over today's scene. Amazing, amazing, amazing job. Am I crazy, or did you say something under your breath there…?"

He got a text back with nothing but a wink emoji.

***

Misha was nervous all day. He was at home going over his lines, trying to feel the scene and really be in the moment, even when he had so many thoughts running through his head. 

Tomorrow he will shoot his last ever scene on the show. 

His final goodbye. 

Cas will finally declare his love for Dean, and die right after. 

It was bittersweet but he was really trying to stay positive; Knowing the alternative, this was more than they ever thought they'd get. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway.  
Jensen was on set all day, and after that went to dinner with Jared for some last night quality time, just the two of them, before filming shuts down. 

There have been talks about shutting down production after episode 18, with Covid getting worst and worst and borders being closed worldwide. They still didn't have a final say, but the feeling on set was twice as heavy and ominous in the past week.

After hours of going over lines and replaying the scene in his mind, meditating and taking a short nap, Misha called it a day and put the notes aside.  
He took a long relaxing bath, wishing Jensen was here with him. 

When he got out, he put on his pajamas, black sweatpants with pandas all over it, and a grey plain shirt.  
He was just going over Netflix trying to find something to watch when Jensen came home. Well, it was Misha's home technically, but it might as well be theirs; They spent most nights here, with Jensen's apartment being smaller and doesn’t have all the kitchen supply they had here, or the big comfy king size bed…  
Jensen's apartment was mostly 'on paper'.

"Hey, babe" Jensen said happily as he entered the house, peeling off his coat and boots and enjoying the welcoming warmth.

"Hey, hon. How was your dinner?" Misha randomly picked some Friends episode and turned his attention to Jensen 

"The usual. Jared kept making me laugh and I ended up with beer coming out of my nostrils." Jensen sounded annoyed but Misha just laughed.

"Good."

"Yeah..well… it was fun." Jensen summarized and went over to sit next to Misha, kissing him on the cheek briefly.

"How was your day? Did you eat dinner?" Jensen asked as he took Misha's legs into his lap, stroking them as they talked. 

"yeah, I ate. And it was… just another day that's almost over now, so that's good" 

"That bad?" Jensen bit his lip

"It's fine. I'm just anxious about tomorrow. but it's fine." Misha brushed it off and smiled 

"It will be. You have nothing to worry about, Mish. You're a natural. It will be the most memorable scene of the show, I promise you"

"Oh thanks, that's not putting any pressure on" Misha rolled his eyes at him fondly. 

"Sorry, babe. You're right. Let's just forget about it. I'm here now, just gonna change my cloths and I'll start distracting you" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Misha laughed and nodded his head, totally on board with that plan. 

Jensen went to change and came back a few minutes later wearing black sweatpants and a matching t shirt. He didn't even bother to sit on the couch. Instead, he lowered his body on top of Misha's, straddling his lap, and hugging him tight.

"Mmm, hello" Misha hummed and stroked his back, sliding his hand underneath Jensen's shirt, to feel his warm skin.

"I missed you, Mish" Jensen said as he placed a kiss on Misha's shoulder.

"It's only been a day" Misha reminded him. Jensen shrugged. He wasn't embarrassed about missing him.

"I always miss you when you're not with me."

Misha smiled. "I missed you too. So happy you're home now"

Jensen pulled back and looked him in his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes were just mesmerizing. 

He smiled and leaned forward, locking his lips with Misha's and licking his way into his mouth. Misha let him in, sucking Jensen's tongue and biting his bottom lip, as he tightened his grip on Jensen's side, making their crotches grind together. 

Misha was already half hard and he wanted Jensen's skin on him, now. He moved his hand from Jensen's back and into the waistband of his pajamas and underwear, groping his ass, enjoying the smooth skin and Jensen's groan of pleasure. 

Jensen eventually pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, leaning forward and kissing Misha's neck, biting and sucking the skin.  
Jensen had his hand up Misha's shirt and he was playing with his right nipple, pinching it and making Misha moan loudly.

"Been thinking about you all day…wanted you so bad" Jensen said in a low voice.

"What did you want?" Misha asked. He loved hearing Jensen talk about these things. Especially with how pink his cheeks would get when he does.

"You, inside me… fucking me" Jensen said, biting Misha's earlobe. 

Misha almost growled at that. In an instant, he turned Jensen over on the couch, laying him down and spreading himself on top of him.  
Jensen wrapped his legs around Misha's waste, grinding his dick as much as he could into him, even with all the layers in between them.

"I'm gonna fuck you..just the way you like it" Misha said in a low voice that sent chills down Jensen's spin. He pulled back for a minute and stripped of his shirt, as Jensen did the same. 

Misha was sitting on top of him, giving Jensen's bare chest a once over, licking his lips and starting to stroke his golden skin, going over his abdomen, his pecks, brushing over his nipples and ending up with his hand on Jensen's face, caressing his cheek and then resting under his chin.

"Tell me what you want" 

"Fuck me. Do whatever you want. Anything" Jensen said with fire in his eyes and flushed face, half embarrassment and half arousal.

"Anything? You mean like tease your cock with my mouth, fuck your ass with my fingers, and not let you come until you're begging and screaming for it?" Misha said and Jensen's breath hitched. Yes, that's exactly what he meant by 'anything'. 

He nodded shyly.

Misha leaned forward, catching one of Jensen's nipple in his mouth, biting and then swirling his hot tongue over it. Jensen was arching his back into him, trying to grind his dick on Misha's leg as much as he could. He was already almost painfully hard. 

After a few moments Misha broke contact, despite Jensen's disapproving whimper, and got up, and off the couch.

"Bedroom, now" Misha said as he reached his hand to help Jensen get up. 

Jensen was too impatient and once he was standing, he pressed his body flushed against Misha, causing the man to smirk and slap his ass. Jensen wished there weren't any layers between his ass and Misha's hand. 

Misha was walking behind Jensen as they went over to the bedroom, groping him from behind and playing with his ass. He couldn’t wait to have that ass bare and open in front of him.

Once in the bedroom, Misha slammed Jensen back on the closed door, closing their lips together and pressing up against him, his hands holding Jensen's head, tugging his hair gently. He could feel Jensen's hard cock grinding into him, desperate for more touch, and he slipped his hands into Jensen's pants and underwear, sliding them down the perfect curve of his bubble butt. 

Jensen helped him and kicked off the clothing, totally naked now. Misha grabbed a handful of his ass and they both groans in union.

"Fuck…" Jensen groaned and suddenly both of Misha's hands were under Jensen's thighs, and he was lifted off the ground, and into Misha's arms, his legs wrapped tight around him. 

His back was pressed against the door and Misha was kissing him with such passion Jensen was afraid he might come from how hot this whole thing is. He entwined his fingers in Misha's messy hair, as he was sucking Misha's tongue and making obscene noises. Misha's hold on Jensen's thighs was firm and bound to leave marks.

When Misha couldn’t take it anymore, his dick straining in his pants, he stepped back, let Jensen lean on him as he walked them both to the bed. Jensen wasn't a small man, not at all, but Misha worked out regularly and was a lot more muscular. He could lift Jensen with no trouble at all, and Jensen loved it. 

He lowered him gently on the bed, and finally pulled down his pants and boxers. 

Jensen was laying in front of him on the bed, Misha standing with his dick rock hard. 

Jensen couldn't help himself and reached his hand, grabbing Misha's dick. Misha moaned in relief. Jensen was stroking him a few times, Misha's eyes closed with pure pleasure, but when he felt a hot tongue lick his cock head, he opened his eyes and stopped him, moving slightly away. 

He looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I want you on your stomach, legs spread apart." Misha said as he regained some control, and licked his lips. He wouldn't be able to last if Jensen kept touching his dick. 

Jensen obeyed and turned over, lifting his ass a bit in the air, spreading his legs for Misha. Misha got on the bed, on his knees, and pressed his cock right in Jensen ass crack, rubbing it for a few seconds, smearing some precome on him. Jensen was moaning and humming in anticipation. 

Misha started caressing his ass cheeks gently, lovingly, lowering his head to kiss the tender flesh, moving from one cheek to the other, leaving open mouth kisses on the muscular smooth skin. After a few more kisses, he spread Jensen's cheeks, as he placed a kiss right on Jensen's hole. 

He could feel Jensen tremble as he slipped his tongue out and licked his hole.

"fuck..fuck..Mish" Jensen whimpered, and Misha began teasing and licking his entrance, loving those voices coming out of his lover. 

He licked Jensen's perineum where he knew he was sensitive, and went back up, starting to spear Jensen's hole with his tongue. 

Jensen was opening up to him, and he couldn’t hold back his own pleasure as he fucked himself on Misha's face and tongue. 

If it was up to Jensen, he would keep at it until he comes, and he was so turned on, he was able to come from just that. 

Misha sensed when Jensen was close, his balls tightening and his body a trembling mess, moaning and begging for release. That's when he stopped and moved away.  
Jensen was almost crying.

Misha draped himself over Jensen's back, his lips suddenly right next to Jensen's ear, kissing his neck and stroking his side, soothing his trembles. 

"You're amazing, Jen. So beautiful" he praised and placed another kiss. Jensen's head was turned sideways and he couldn't really move to kiss him back.

"I wanna play with you tonight." Misha whispered. Jensen shivered and nodded.

Misha kissed his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I'm gonna spank you, sweetheart. Because I love seeing your ass turn red before I fuck it." Jensen swallowed hard.

"Tell me if you need me to stop" Misha added and Jensen nodded. 

He loved when Misha did that. He never told him to stop, Misha was never too rough with him and they both enjoyed it. Misha placed a final kiss on Jensen's parted lips, licking them and moving back to his knees behind Jensen. 

He had both his hands over Jensen's hips, holding him in place for a moment, before letting his fingers travel on the soft skin, hovering lightly on his ass until they reached Jensen's entrance, touching, not even pressing hard, just grazing over and away. 

Jensen was trying to push his ass out, asking for more, but Misha wouldn’t have it. He placed his other hand on his side.

"Don't move". His voice was commanding, and Jensen felt like he could come from that tone alone. 

He stopped moving.

A few more gentle strokes over his ass and then came the first slap. It wasn't too strong, only a little stinging, and Jensen hummed in pleasure. Another slap came down on his other cheek. 

Misha kept slapping him, each slap coming down on a slightly different area, each time a bit stronger.  
The sound of their groans and Misha's hand s[anking Jensen's ass, filled the room.

When Jensen's ass was red hot, Misha stopped and took a moment to catch his breath. His dick was aching hard. Jensen was breathing hard, but trying to be good, not to speak or move.

"Turn over" Misha's voice almost broke, he was so turned on he was hardly thinking at that point. Jensen turned around and laid on his back, spreading his legs, his tongue out and his face so flushed, his eyes glazed. 

"You look beautiful like that" 

"Fuck me… please" Jensen just begged in response. 

Misha leaned forward, hovering on top of Jensen, as he reached over his head to the nightstand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He placed it on the bed and returned to hover over Jensen's face, tracing a finger over his cheek.

"I love you" Misha said softly and kissed Jensen on the lips once, pulling back to keep looking into those beautiful green eyes.

"I love you so much" Jensen said and wrapped his hand over Misha's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue into Misha's mouth, and pulling Misha's entire body on top of him. He needed Misha's touch so badly. They kissed for a while, their dicks grinding together, but Misha wasn't done playing with his boyfriend just yet, so he managed to peel himself off of him and back down, settling between Jensen's legs, smirking.

He grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, spreading open Jensen's ass cheeks a bit more, and starting to push in his index finger. Jensen moaned loudly, and pushed himself down on Misha's finger, his hole swallowing the finger easily after being rimmed and opened before. 

Misha pushed his finger all the way inside, feeling the tight heat engulfing him. He started pumping in and out, slowly, as he put his tongue flat on Jensen's balls, licking lightly, going up over his shaft and all the way to the red and leaking head of his cock. He licked the precome from the slit and closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the taste.

Jensen was watching him, getting so turned on from the sight, but he tried his best not to move.  
Misha then opened his mouth and took in all of Jensen's length, making Jensen thrust up instinctively. 

Misha growled as a warning and kept sucking his dick, Jensen sighing and trying to relax and hold still as Misha was pleasuring him. His finger was sliding easily inside and out of Jensen's hole, and that's when he took it out, letting Jensen's cock slip out of his mouth as well, as he popped open the lube and added some more to his fingers, this time inserting two, slowly, as he watched Jensen's face react, his eyes shut tight, hands fisting the sheets. Misha smirked to himself and began opening Jensen, fucking and scissoring him with his fingers, making Jensen pant and gasp and beg for more.

"Please, please, please…" Jensen kept saying. He needed his dick touched, he needed Misha inside him, and most of all, he needed to come so hard.

"Tell me what you want" Misha asked, his voice thick with desire.

"I-I wanna come..on your cock..fuck me… fuck me Mish please" Jensen was a hot mess by that point, and Misha was pleased. He loved seeing Jensen coming a part like that.  
Only when Misha added a third finger, he took Jensen's dick back in his mouth, making Jensen whimper from the touch. 

Misha sucked him hard, while fingering him, just as he promised. When Jensen was about to come, Misha pulled his mouth away, and gripped Jensen's dick by the base, not allowing him to come. Jensen had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You're amazing, baby." Misha praised him. 

"Please.." Jensen was so desperate for release.

"I'm gonna fuck you now" 

"Thank fucking God" Jensen breathed out but immediately shut up as Misha gave him a disapproving look. He slicked his dick with more lube and finally, he was pushing gently into Jensen's tight heat, breaching his rim. 

He pushed his way in slowly, groaning with pleasure as the heat surrounded his dick. Jensen pushed against him, urging him to keep going.  
Misha leaned forward, kissing Jensen as his dick entered all the way and he was fully sheathed inside him. Jensen wrapped his arms and legs around Misha, not caring anymore about who's in control. 

Misha stopped kissing Jensen only to say "Fuck, you're perfect, Jensen" and before Jensen could react, he began fucking him. At first it was slow, shallow thrusts, then turned into deeper, rougher ones, and the sounds Jensen was making were absolutely obscene.

They were both already on edge and Misha just let go, fucking hard, tweaking Jensen's nipples and eventually reaching down in between them and taking his aching leaking cock in hand, stroking it.

"fuck, fuck, Mish..not gonna last like that" Jensen crocked, almost in panic. He was so close.

Misha ignored him and kept stroking harder, using the precome and exes lube he had left on his hand, to jerk him off easily.

"Mish..Misha..Misha" Jensen cried out as he came after a couple more hard strokes and a twist to the head of his cock. He was spurting come all over his chest, practically  
screaming as his body found its release. 

Misha got back to fucking him hard, after losing rhythm when he was focused on getting Jensen off. 

He grabbed Jensen's ass with both hands and slammed himself into him, leaving Jensen out of breath.

Two more hard thrusts like that and Misha stilled, spilling inside Jensen as he came so hard, he was seeing black for a moment. He collapsed on top of Jensen, sweating and out of breath. 

They both groaned after a few moments when Misha slipped out of Jensen, but neither cared enough to get up and clean the mess. Jensen wrapped his arms tight around Misha and kissed his shoulder lazily.

"I love you" Jensen said and kept kissing him. Misha shifted a bit so he was facing Jensen, kissing him lightly, gently. He kissed his lips, then his nose, his cheeks and back for a chaste kiss on those perfect plum lips he could never get enough of.

"I love you, sweetheart." Misha answered. They smiled at each other, blissed out. Then Jensen began yawning and Misha sprung to action, getting up and going to the bathroom. He cleaned himself and came back with a tube of cream and a wet washcloth, cleaning Jensen's chest from come, his dick, and between his legs, making Jensen tremble from over stimulation. 

He grabbed the aloe vera cream and rubbed it soothingly into Jensen's tender ass cheeks, still beautifully pink from the spanking. Jensen hummed, halfway sleeping and enjoying the gentle care. 

When he was finished, Misha left the room again and came back after a few minutes. Jensen was already snoring, and Misha smiled to himself.

"Honey?" he called softly as he sat down next to him, placing a glass of orange juice and a plate of fruits and chocolate on the nightstand. Jensen blinked and opened his eyes after a moment.

Misha stroked his hair.

"Don't fall asleep yet" he said and helped him sit up. Jensen was like robber by now, so tired from the long day of work, then his evening with Jared, and of course the mind blowing sex they just had. 

He drank the entire glass and ate the food, thanking Misha. When he was finished Misha took the dishes back to the kitchen, then turned all the lights out as he slipped into bed, finding Jensen's warm body under the blankets, spooning him from behind.

"Thanks for the distraction" Misha hummed in Jensen's ear. Jensen took Misha's hand and hugged it to his chest, kissing his fingers.

"Anytime Mish. Tomorrow will be great. You'll see" he said as he drifted off to sleep, nestled in Misha's strong arms. Misha gave him one final kiss on the back of the neck and eventually drifted off to sleep.

***

The set was buzzing with excitement today. Misha was sitting in a corner, trying to meditate and get into character as the crew was preparing for his scene. 

Lisa was taking a break, resting as much as she can in between scenes, and Jensen was talking to his favorite PA, just as he and Misha talked about beforehand.

Another PA came over to Misha's side, seeing how nervous he was trying to get himself in the right mind set. He took it upon himself to get everyone away and let Misha breath. When he was ready to go, the PA took him by the hand, making sure no one bothers him on his way. 

Misha was thankful for his help; sometimes a moment of kindness in a stressful situation, is all you need.

They were filming in the bunker's dungeon, and he knew all eyes were gonna be on him, expecting him to deliver the best speech Cas will ever give. 

But as he looked around to the camera man and directors, he noticed Bob wasn't there, only Rich, Bobo and essential workers operating camera, lights and sound. Everyone else left the set.

The only PA left in the room was Jensen's. he was right next to Rich, holding out Jensen's phone in his hands. 

Jensen came in the room after a moment and went over to stand in his spot across from Misha. He winked at him, and Misha tried not to blush.

"You've got this, Mish" Jensen said, reassuringly. 

Misha nodded and smiled, keeping his expression reserved in order to stay in a Cas state of mind.

He was so thankful for Bob and everyone not being on set. He was much more relaxed that way, and also, if they wanted to play everything out the way they talked about, they had to have privacy. 

Rich was all in the moment they discussed it a few weeks ago. They were all so thrilled.

"Ok, Misha, Jensen, you guys ready?" Rich asked when they were ready to roll. They nodded and the camera man gave his thumbs up to start filming.

"Action!" Rich called and they began.

filming took several hours. Starting with the scene of Dean and Cas entering the dungeon, realizing they have no way out, leading to Cas making a blood sigil, and then halting production when all of a sudden it occurred to the three that this is yet ANOTHER chance to leave Cas' print on Dean.

The handprint. 

It was brilliant and they went with it after receiving Bob's quick approval over the phone. 

They continued filming Billie's lines, and then it came down to 'the scene'.

"Because you cared, I cared" Misha said, and he was so emotional his voice was almost cracking, not the low Cas voice he always kept, but a softer tone. Cas was letting all his walls down in this epic final goodbye. 

Dean was staring at him, shocked.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

"Because it is. I love you."

"Don't do this, Cas." 

Silence. 

And then Dean started talking.

***  
Jensen was hugging Misha briefly and patting his shoulder proudly as they wrapped up the scene. his performance was outstanding as expected, and Jensen and Rich wouldn't stop praising him. Rich was across the room with the camera guy, going over things, when Misha and Jensen continued talking, letting the moment sink in.

Jensen's PA approached them and gave Jensen his phone back.

"Thanks man" Jensen said with a soft thankful smile. The guy smiled broadly and walked away to continue his work.

Jensen opened his phone and checked to see the video in his gallery.

"Did he get everything?" Misha asked. Jensen went over the video and after a few moments lifted his head with a bright smile.

"All here. We did it, Mish."

"Well, I wish they would have actually aired it…" Misha felt the anger again and Jensen placed a hand over his shoulder. Rich was looking at him over the camera man's shoulder, giving him the thumbs up.

"I know. But at least we have the tape."

"This is all just so..." Misha started saying and trailed off with excitement mixed with fear. That tape could very well destroy Jensen's reputation and question his professionalism.  
But Jensen didn’t seem to care. 

"Crazy? yeah. But you know we have to wait…" Jensen said, contemplating. 

"For what?"

He gave Misha a big knowing smile, his eyes twinkling.

"The right time"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> when I first wrote this story, I did write in the scene in 15.18 we never got to see on screen. But then I decided it was better left unrevealed.  
> I have my version (for this fic anyway) of what happened in there, but it seemed more powerful to leave it this way.  
> I believe the truth is still hiding somewhere, maybe in that tape, maybe not. And I hope someday we'll get to see it. Until then… thank you for reading!


End file.
